


Loki One-Shots

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anger, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Fear, Fights, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunn Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Has Issues, Loki Lies, Love, Marvel Universe, Nightmares, Sad Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:32:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many short pieces involving Loki and his relationship with his brother, his fears, his truth and his lies and all that he is.</p><p> Possible Thorki</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my own words. All rights go to Marvel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Greatest Lie of All

     
  
  
        Loki woke up with a start, unsure of his sudden scare. He sat up in his bed, blankets tangled and matted into a pile from his tossing and turning. He took a long calming breath, placing a hand over his eyes, rubbing away the blur from his vision. He hung his legs over the side of the bed and raked his fingers through his hair, pulling the stray black locks out of his eyes.  
  
    After a moment of silence, his mind deep in thought, trying to recall the dream that had given him such a fright. When nothing seemed to surface he got to his feet and made his way into the bathroom. Turning the faucet to full blast. He scooped the cool water up in his hands and splashed it over his face, letting it drip along his features before scooping more. Satisfied, he reached for the towel beside him and wipes away the lingering drops, allowing his gaze to cross the stare of two crimson eyes staring back at him. A dark grin playing on it's pale blue lips.  
  
    Loki dropped the towel and stumbled back, tripping over his own feet and falling back onto the cold tiles. His back slamming against the ground, knocking the air out of him.  A cackle came from the mirror as the blue bodied being looked on with amusement.  
  
    "Y-you.." Loki managed to mutter out. Carefully he got back to his feet and slowly approached the mirror. "How?" He cautiously reached out, touching the mirror with the very tips of his fingers. Suddenly the blue being snatched his arm and pulled him closer. Loki screamed as he tried to wrench out of it's grasp. He watched with horror as the skin where the creature touched turned the same inhuman blue. It raced up his arm, spreading along his face and torso like wildfire. The soft green of his eyes was over come by the crimson that bled over it. "Let go Monster!" Terror rose with in his voice.  
  
    The being laughed at his foolish attempts at freedom. "God of lies, see the truth as to who the real monster is. You are the creature of deceit and betrayal. A poisonous snake that whispers lies into the minds of the innocent. Your bond with everyone you hold dear is destined to decay and rot as should you."  
  
    Loki froze. Those words piercing him like a dagger. The Jotun was right but he refused to believe it. Every fiber of him refused to see that truth. His emotions become a swirling torrent of confusion. He closed his eyes and shook his head "No. No! It's not true." His desperate refusal only made his emotions more unpredictable until his rage claimed it's victory as he smashed his free hand into the mirror shattering it like ice. It exploded, shattering the beings body into tiny fragments. Dust from the pieces fell like powdery snow before a morning's breathe.  
  
  
    Loki opened his eyes to see the being gone. The mirror was smashed, tiny shards embedded in his fist. Blood mixed with the water from the overflowing faucet. The towel crumpled tightly in his grasp. Red stains speckled it's soft white material. Just as he had feared, he no longer knew what was truth anymore. The line he so gingerly walked between nightmares and reality had indeed blurred. Now he was falling and he knew not of when he'll finally reach bottom. His entire being had become the greatest lie of all.


	2. Inner Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read all the way through to understand.

     
  
     Loki looked up as his brother approached. He smiled his normal mischievous smile and was about to greet his brother's presence when Thor reached out and seized him by his throat, tightening his hold. Loki choked and grasped at his brother's arm, his mind racing with questions. "Bro..ther....?" His voice was broken as he gasped for his words. His gaze met his brother's. Thor's usual carefree and playful demeanor had changed drastically. His eyes were dark, holding not the spark that would give way to a laughter that would gladly fill any room. That soft blue had become as dark as the night's sky and held the wrath of a raging storm.  
  
    Loki didn't understand what was happening. In his panic he kicked as Thor lifted him off the ground, his feet flailing uselessly in the air. He grabbed hold of his brother's forearm trying to gain leverage of any sort, even if it was just enough to gain a breath of air. He felt his head spinning as his oxygen deprived body grew tired and lost strength. "...Thor...." He choked out.  
  
    His brother shook him like a rag doll then threw him into a pillar. Loki coughed as his back smashed against the stone and he crumpled into a weak pile. He gasped, wheezing and coughing. Thor moved to Loki with haste; seizing him again and raising Mjolnir. Loki raised his arms in defense, fear forcing his actions. Panic had taken control of his body with the suddenness of his brother's actions. He couldn't think straight. All he could do was hope his brother came to his senses before it was too late. Loki's hands trembled as he tried to stop his brother "Mercy brother! Mercy!" He pleaded. Thor swung and it connected with Loki's torso. His body was smashed against the pillar as it cracked and fell with the force.  
  
     Rubble covered his form. Thor grabbed Loki's leg and dragged him from the debre before hitting him with Mjolnir again. Loki whimpered, trying to fight back, kicking his brother in the chest. It didn't seem to phase him. Thor continued his assault.  
  
    "Please." He begged. "Stop this madness." He tried to scramble away from his brother's reach but Thor was faster and made any possible attempt at escape futile.  
  
    "Cease your fleeing brother. Let's end this." Loki pushed away from his brother's grasp and kicked him in the abdomen. Again, nothing seemed to phase him. Thor cracked a smile of wicked amusement.  
  
    "Why are you doing this." Loki questioned as he moved backwards through the rubble again. His hand hitting a big piece. He picked it up and threw it at Thor. The stone bounced off his chest. Loki continued throwing the chunks of stone at him but to no avail.  
  
    "I'm ridding Asgard of a venomous snake." He smiled, giving no heed to the debre being flung at him in his approach. His hand gripped Mjolnir, his fingers flexing comfortably around the handle as he readied for another swing. Loki ran out of stones and backed into another pillar. "You are a plague among our people. A frost giant. A monster." Thor swung on him, crushing the pillar just as Loki ducked, diving off to the side. Thor turned hot on his heels, swinging again, smashing Mjolnir into another great pillar. The dust from the pillars fell like snow, giving the brothers a snowy appearance. Loki coughed as the dust filled his lungs. "As all monster must, you will meet your end by my hands." He looked up a bit too late as another swing from Thor hit home knocking Loki back. He crashed to the floor skidding into a pile of rock. Evidence of his fall was written in the dust as was Thor's footprints.  
  
    Loki coughed, cradling his arm against his chest. He had used it to brace again Mjolnir's impact. He whimpered, looking around cautiously. He didn't see Thor anywhere. His head whipped around alert. A shiver ran through him as he felt a presence behind him. He looked up in time to see Mjolnir headed straight for him. He moved to the side just as Mjonir clipped his shoulder before returning to Thor's hand. Thor stood over his brother's broken form and raised Mjolnir one last time. Loki looked up into his brother's eyes. They held not the love that once resided amongst them but a fierce animalistic hatred. An anger that seeped into the blood and made him a warrior that bathed in the blood of his enemies. He now faced a side of his brother that courted war. "Thor..no."  
  
    "This ends now." Loki closed his eyes as Thor brought Mjolnir down to deal the final deathly blow.  
  
  
    Loki opened his eyes in search of his brother but found himself alone in his bed. His arm braced against his chest. A mess of blankets tangled around his legs, keeping him immobile. He sat up and wiped the sweat that had gathered on his skin. Slowly he freed his legs from the blankets and sat on the edge of his bed, his hands trembling slightly. He cupped them over his face and released a long breath. "It was just a nightmare." He mumbled to himself.  His hair fell in a mess around his face. He carefully raked his fingers through his hair, pulling it back away from his face. He sighed before laying back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Only a nightmare." He consoled himself once again, closing his eyes to calm himself.


	3. The Broken God - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And illness threatens Loki's sanity along with his life.

    _"Thor!" Loki's desperate pleas echoed in the silent little room. His body writhed in agony, his voice trembled as he called for his brother amidst his sleep. Another nightmare plagued his mind. He watched as his brother fought before him and was driven through by a red eyed monster. Loki's attempts to help were to no avail as he couldn't interact with the acts being committed. He felt as if he was trapped behind a piece of glass, unseen and unheard. He screamed for his brother, trying to alert him to the creatures approach but his brother was deaf to his every word._

  
    As one nightmare ended, another began. Loki's body drenched the sheets with sweat as he squirmed and thrashed in his bed. Frigga dabbed a damp cloth over her son's forehead, trying to cool him but his skin seemed to burn like coals from the underworld had been laid upon him. His features contorted to match his sorrow.

  
    Thor entered the room, looking upon Loki's distraught form quickly before looking to Frigga for an explanation "Mother, what ails him so?"

  
    "A terrible sickness has set upon him, one like no other. I fear there is nothing we can do but wait it out." Frigga gripped the cloth in her hands as tears threatened to burst from her reddened eyes. She held a hand over her face, trying to hide how helpless she felt.

  
    Thor placed his hands on her shoulders "Don't fret mother. I am here. You should go rest. I'll stay and watch over him."

  
    Frigga was about to protest but Thor gave her a look that said he wasn't going to allow it. She gave a sigh of defeat as she nodded and slowly left the room, leaving a glance back at her two sons before shutting the door behind her.

  
    Thor sat Mjolnir down as he seated himself at Loki's bedside. Loki whimpered in his sleep, his body rolling and thrashing until finally all went quiet and Loki was still. For the first time, Thor had a chance to take in all of Loki's appearance. His skin was as white as the snows of Jotunheim. His pale flesh was decorated with spidery grey veins that spread across his body like fractured ice. His eyes were dark and his once frail features were now sunken, giving him a ghastly hollow appearance. His chest rose slowly, so much so that it seemed as if he wasn't breathing at all. Another small whimper escapes Loki's dry throat. His lips were cracked and bleeding from dehydration.

  
    Thor felt as if he were going to be sick. Seeing his brother in such a weak and pitiful state made him uneasy. He dipped a cloth into a basin of cool water, squeezing the excess liquid from the soft material. Carefully he dabbed at Loki's forehead and neck, trying to cool his steadily rising temperature.

  
    Loki muttered in his sleep "Thor."  
  
  
   _Loki positioned himself in the corner of his small glass cell, his knees tucked tightly against his chest. His body was covered in a variety of wounds. Cuts, burns, lacerations, punctures, etc. The rags that laid on his body were soaked in blood and grime. The floor was smeared in black and crimson from where he dragged his weak form across the room from where he was dumped. He hid his eyes behind the entanglement of long black hair that framed his face. He wrapped his arms around himself with the delusion set in his mind that if he could curl in a tight enough ball, he could tuck himself away into non-existence._

  
 _A shimmer of a form caught his eyes as he scanned his cell through the curtain of matted black locks. He saw familiar soft brown eyes looking at him. "Oh Loki...." The voice was sad and yet caring. He knew that presence anywhere but it couldn't be. His mother was dead. Killed because of his own foolishness. As was his brother. He knew, it was just another trick. A lie conjured up by Odin to get him to confess to his crimes. To own up to the fact that he sat and watched as Thor was killed. To give in that he was the one who told that monster where to go to kill Frigga. The specter in his mother's form reached a caring hand out to caress his cheek while taking his hand with her free one. Gently wiping away the tears that now streaked trails through the grime on his face._  
  
  
    Thor gently held his brother's hand. He used the damp cloth to dab around Loki's eyes. Thor had noticed they were red and puffy, an undeniable mark against the stark white canvas of his skin. Small tear drops fled, escaping through the corners of his eyes. It filled Thor with great sadness to see his brother in such a grim state. "What's happened to you brother?" He whispered, placing the cloth back into the basin. He placed another hand over Loki's. He felt so useless. It burned him to be stuck playing bystander while his brother suffered so.  
  
  
   _Loki felt his heart bleed as he looked on. The phantom form of Frigga looked upon him with sorrowful eyes "My dear sweet Loki." Her voice was barely a whisper. Her touch showed the sweetest of any kindness. This was the cruelest of all tricks. He wanted to fall into his mother's embrace, to throw his arms around her and beg for her forgiveness but nothing could be done. She was gone now. and it was all his fault. He shuttered, forcing his gaze to the ground. He pulled away from her touch, knowing all too well that he was unworthy of such sweet serenity. He wasn't allowed peace of kindness. He found his eyes wandering back to his mother's. He forced them shut, trying to quell his temptation. He felt a wisp of air pass over him and he waited a moment before opening his eyes to see the form had dissipated._  
  
  
    Thor leaned forward, speaking softly to his brother. Sharing with him memories and promises. Times from their youth when they vowed to become kings and rule together. Thor realized how trivial and far fetched the idea was but the memory was warm and held much comfort. He spoke of other times, times of war where Loki had saved him and times when he had saved Loki. His voice was filled with joy as he spoke fondly of his brother. The more he reminisced, the more he had to pause, to fight back the tears that threatened escape. He smiled to himself. With each new memory, his joyous smile grew but it only masked the fear that lurked below the surface. A fear that whispered dark thoughts into his mind, questioning his brother's abilities. Making him second guess Loki's strength. It fed the fear that Loki may not survive that which ails him so.  



	4. The Broken God - Part 2

     
  
        _As Loki watched the phantom fade, he heard approaching footsteps. He looked outside his cell where the shadows lurked. A blue form came with glowing ruby eyes that stared through him. Neat black hair fell over it's shoulders, pale blue hands reached out and touched the glass wall. Loki took a deep breath and shuttered. The air became crisp, his breath came out in white puffs. Small ice crystals formed where the being touched and spread like a plague over the glass, distorting the image of the world beyond the walls. It slowly drew it's hand back then knocked on the glass, shattering it in an instant._  
  
    _The creature stepped over the threshold, it's bare feet crunching on the shards. Loki held his breath, cold in his lungs. Those red eyes watched him closely as if memorizing every detail of his disheveled pitiful state. It stood before him. Hesitating. A few moments passed but the silence made it feel like a millennia. Loki gritted his teeth, swallowing slowly as the creature reached out. It's cold blue fingertips hooked his chin and forced his gaze upward. Loki was frozen with fear. The air temperature seemed to drop. He tried to pull away from the creature but something about it kept his attention on it. It's stone cold expression cracked suddenly. A tiny smile of amusement._  
  
 _Loki didn't understand what was going on until he saw it. In the corner of his vision. He caught a glimpse of what was happening in a crystallized shard. His eyes widened with horror as he saw his skin slowly turning blue. The same blue as the monster that stood before him. The color ate away at his flesh turning it into a suffocating blue._  
  
  
  
    Thor had dozed off for a few moments. He stirred hearing a quiet rustling beside him. He looked to see Loki was curled up into a tight  
ball, shivering. Worried, he placed a hand against his brother's forehead and found it burning up. The rest of his body was drenched in a cold sweat. He took off his cloak and draped it over his brother's body, hoping the thick material would do good to keep him warm and give his brother a sense of security. He returned to his seat with sad eyes. He didn't know what to do. Loki mumbled in his sleep, his voice one of fright.  
  
  
  
    _"Who are you monster?" He tried to sound calm and confident but his words came out shaken._  
  
    _The Jotun just looked at him and smiled. Letting go of Loki's jaw, it stepped back and watched as the last bit of white on Loki's skin had become as blue as the depths of the sea._  
  
 _Loki raised his hands before him to view the work of the creature. His hands shook as he observed the blue, taking in the alien sight. He looked up at the beast "How?"  It wasn't long before the blue began to recede from his skin. Returning it to normal._  
  
 _The Jotun smiled and disappeared into the shadows. A whisper carried in it's departure "The God of Lies has been lied to."_  
  
 _It seemed to be a long time before Loki decided to follow the creature. Hesitant at first but then he made his way to the shadows, stepping slowly as if it were a pit. With each step, he tested the ground, feeling it out before going forward. His eyes flicked from side to side, searching for any signs of the Jotun. In the corner of his eye, a hint of movement and a flash of blue caught his attention. His head whipped around as he threw all caution to the wind and bolted after it. He would stop every so often, looking for the creature before chasing after it again. He was desperate in his search. This creature knew things. He had questions and it appeared to have the answers he sought._  
  
    _He seemed to have lost the creature. Giving up hope of finding it, he turned to face it. All he saw was a wicked smile before it plunged it's weapon deep into his torso. He coughed gripping the cold body of it's spear before grabbing it and pulling it onto the other end, bringing their bodies together. The sharp pain shot through his body. His chest burned as the cold of the weapon seeped inside of him. The creature growled, pushing Loki back and ripping the spear out of it's own chest. It's body was quickly consumed by a grey that gave it the appearance of stone before it cracked and shattered, falling away in a pile of dust._  
  
 _Loki coughed, trying to catch his breath. The cold seemed to reach inside of him and grip his lungs, squeezing all the oxygen out of him. With each wheeze came a gurgling noise that rose in his throat. He spit up blood. His body trembled. He knew this was to be his end. To die alone, lost in the darkness. He gasped, trying for a breath. He felt a presence near him. A phantom in the form of his brother. Even in the end, he was tormented by his wrongdoings. Was to be his punishment?_  
  
 _His brother caressed his cheek with a look of panic. Calling his name. His blue eyes were fearful._  
  
  
  
    Thor kneeled over his brother. He was scared and alone. Loki had fallen into a coughing fit and then he started choking. Thor noticed Loki seemed to be waking up when it happened. His brother wheezed and gasped for air. Thor screamed for assistance hoping his mother would soon arrive to aid him. He tried to get Loki's attention. Calling his name. His brother seemed to be in a bit of a daze. He cupped his face "Loki. Just breath. Try to breath."  
  
    Loki felt as if there were a heavy fog in his mind that was suddenly lifted. His eyes widened when he came to realize what was happening. He felt the heat from Thor's skin. He felt his body pressed against his. He eyes searched Thor's. That fear was real. This was not hallucination. Nor was it an illusion. This was real. His brother was alive. And he....he was suffocating. He tried to breath but he felt as if something was blocking his air way. He coughed and coughed. Thor sat back, guiding Loki to a sitting position so his air passages would open. He was finally able to breath just as Frigga came bursting into the room. Both Thor and Loki looked up at her. Tears brimmed her eyes as she ran to the bed and wrapped him in a warm embrace. "Loki. I'm so glad you're okay. I thought I lost you."  
  
    Loki felt hot tears drip onto his shoulder. He held his mother close. He felt like he should be the one saying that. He looked over her shoulder at Thor. "It's good to have you back, brother." Loki was speechless. _Had all that been just a nightmare? Hallucinations of a fever dream?_  
  
    He felt it better not to say anything of it. He decided in that moment to keep it to himself.  
  
    Thor explained to Loki that he had been bedridden by illness for days. That him and Frigga took turns keeping watch over him. Thor kept it secret that he was fearful that his brother wouldn't survive. He smiled, hugging his brother again. Happy that he was finally awake.  
  
    Loki stayed in bed another day before returning to his duties. Though, he was not his usual self. He had changed. He had become more distant from his brother. He was more reserved then usual. But it was no secret in Asgard that Loki would disappear for days on end. Thor was worried having noticing the change in his brother. As was Frigga.  
  
    Loki on the other hand had developed a suspicion of his family. He knew something was amiss. That there was a secret being kept from him. Those hallucinations weren't just fevered nightmares but warnings and he wasn't about to ignore them.


	5. Beastly Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Teenage Thor and Loki go on a sort of Nature hike into the wilds of Asgard and run head long into one of the fiercest beast's in the realm; a Bilgesnipe.)

  
    "Come now brother. It will be a most joyous adventure." Thor thundered wrapping and arm around Loki's shoulders pulling him close. "Think of the stories we will tell."  
  
    Loki rolled his eyes and gave in knowing his protests would be overlooked anyway. "Fine. I shall join you." He said annoyed with the fact that he felt responsible if Thor were to go alone on his sudden Wilderness Survival Training idea.  
  
    Thor exploded with hearty laughter "Trust me, you will not regret it. Oh the tales we will tell."  
  
  
    Loki sighed adjusting the strap of his satchel. Within it was emergency supplies he had taken the liberty to pack incase Thor's little trek didn't go quite as planned. His eyes explored the surroundings, the thick clusters of trees, the brambles that lie at the bases, the wild flowers that lines the path they walked. Thor lead the way, moving in long strides, a grin etched into his features. One he's been wearing since they left the palace. When they ran out of trail, Thor took to blazing his own path with Loki on his heels.  
  
    They continued to walk until night was soon upon them. Both knowing very well the dangers that came with the darkness. Quickly, Thor scouted a clearing where they made camp. Thor gathered branches and logs, piling them up while Loki sparked a flame and tended the fire. It wasn't until the flames were good and full, stacked high with wood. The flames licked hungrily at the bark. Satisfied with it, Loki laid back on the grass, staring up at the stars. Thor did the same on the opposite side of the fire. Sure the flames will keep curious beasts at bay, the two tired Asgardian boys were soon lulled to slumber by the comforting warmth of the flames.  
  
  
  
    Loki was pulled away from his dreams by the sound of a twig snapping near him. His head whipped around to investigate, his eyes darted, searching the darkness so fast he almost didn't notice Thor's massive form kneeling beside him. Quickly, he looked to the pit only to find the raging flames had died down to just embers. The dull glow did little to aid his vision.  
  
    Thor placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, his eyes locked on the treeline. The dull glow of the embers was reflected in those blue pools. A low growl rumbled, eminating from a large mass, lurking amongst the trees. He could hear it's nostrils flaring, searching for their scent. It wracked it's large antlers against the low hanging branches, sending twigs and leaves flying in all directions.  
  
    Loki pushed a log from the wood pile next to him, onto the dying embers and with a little magic, the pit roared to life shedding light on the intruding bilgesnipe. The beast stamped it's hooves, kicking up dirt and dust, snorting and growling. It's scales burned orange in the firelight.  
  
    Before Loki could move, Thor charged the beast with a joyous cry, quickly clambering on top of it, gripping it's antlers tightly. The shocked bilgesnipe began bucking and kicking furiously trying to get rid of the unwelcomed rider. Thor grinned wildly, his eyes burned, not because of the flames reflected in them but because of the challenge presented before him this night. One he zealously accepted.  
  
    Taking the chance, Loki dug inside his satchel desperately for his dagger. With a satisfied sound he brandished his weapon. He watched as the bilgesnipe tried to ram into trees, desperate to rid itself of Thor but he held on. Finally the beast flipped onto it's back, rolling in the dirt, trying to squash him. Thor quickly dove off of it, narrowly avoiding being crushed. Now it was Loki's turn.  
  
    Utilizing his agility, he pounced on the beast's stomach lodging his dagger between two scales, prying them apart, exposing soft tissue. The creature screeched, whipping it's tail at Loki.  
  
    Thor jumped in front of the beast's attack, grabbing it's tail as it slammed him into the ground. The beast raised it's tail again, growling with displeasure when Thor held tight to it. The beast whirled around, flinging Thor through the air, smashing his body against all manor of objects.  
  
    Loki took advantage of the situation and attacked it's underbelly again. Prying off more of the protective scales, exposing more soft flesh. The creature howled with pain as he dug his dagger deep into it's meaty belly. It reared back, stomping it's mighty hooves against the ground around Loki. He rolled from side to side, narrowly missing each attack.  
  
    Thor quickly climbed it's rough hide, regaining his position at it's horns. He pulled it's head back, trying to get it's attention off of his brother. He called to Loki "Loki! Now!"  
  
    Without another thought, Loki transformed his dagger into a long spear and with one swift move, impaled the beast through the belly. The spear's tip protruded from it's spine before he quickly removed it, leaving a long laceration in his wake as he readied for another attack. The beast released a long low screech before crumpling to a massive pile. It writhed as blood and other bodily fluids pooled from it's gaping stomach.  
  
Thor jumped off the creature, landing at his brother's side.  
  
    It's chest rose in labored gasps. It's body twitched as the life drained away. It's scales dulled and it's body grew limp. The beast's large clouded eyes watched the two boys as it gave its last breath.  
  
    It was a joyous victory but sad none the less. The creature gave a good fight and died a good death.  
  
    Thor clapped a hand on Loki's shoulder, squeezing it slightly. He gave his brother a proud triumphant smile.  
  
    Loki smiled back. Thor was right, there would be many stories to tell of this adventure in the great mead hall, starting with the tale of The Mighty Bilgesnipe.


	6. The Wilds - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Thor and Loki are stranded, powerless in the freezing cold mountains while on their way to a SHIELD research facility hidden deep in the frozen tundra.)

    Loki huffed as he crawled from the wreckage of their SHIELD aircraft. A bad storm had whipped through and one of the engines blew out, causing an emergency landing that ended in a crash high in the mountains. He dragged himself across the freezing snow and smoldering piles of twisted metal, pieces of the broken wing. He got to his feet, shivering. He looked himself over, he was relatively okay, just a few scratches, nothing he couldn't handle. He looked around, his breath puffing up in his face. A noise came from behind him, a groan in the wreckage. He pawed through the metal plates and shards, catching his hands on the jagged edge. He reached one final piece that was blocking the entrance to the cockpit. He wrapped his hands around the metal sheet and pulled, it didn't budge. He tried again, putting all of his weight into it. His palms bled as the sharp metal dug into his flesh.  
  
    The metal gave, falling towards him. He braced it, slowly moving it to the side. He searched the cockpit, the pilot was dead, his neck snapped from the landing. Beside him was the remnants of the radio. There was a pop and a spark, giving light to the darkness. Another shape was present. It gave another groan, one all too familiar. "Thor?" He reached for the form, grabbing for it's arm but quickly withdrawing as pain shot through his hands. He sucked in a sharp breath and push it to the back of his mind, pulling his brother from the wreckage. Thor had blood dripping from a cut along his right eye. When Loki got him out to where he could fully inspect his brother, he saw he also had a long laceration across his bicep. It had a slight burn to it. He figured Thor was thrown into the cockpit on impact and the metal sheet that blocked the entrance had clipped his arm.  
  
    Loki shivered beside him watching the fragile tiny snowflakes fall. It wasn't long before Thor began to stir. He sat up slowly, looking around in confusion before his memory caught up to him. He looked up at Loki with a questioning glance "Loki...was this your doing?" His words were laced with suspicion.  
  
    Loki shivered, shaking his head before getting to his feet "This was no trick of mine brother." He walked over to the wreck, pulling his cloak tight around his shoulders to keep out the cold while he searched for any salvageable supplies. He cursed under his breath "Just our luck."  
  
    He remembered earlier that day him and his brother were stripped of their powers for 24 hours due to an amulet artifact SHIELD recently uncovered. They were transporting it to a research facility nearby at the base of a mountain. Thor carried the amulet around his neck as they traveled for safe keeping. Loki's presence wasn't planned but he had been curious about the amulet and it's abilities and was caught in it's spell.  
  
    Now here they were, stranded in the mountain, no supplies and as powerless as mortals. To make matters worse, it would seem the amulet's spell had affected his Jotun form as well. He was now susceptible to the freezing cold elements.  
  
    Thor seemed to take note of this "I shall find some wood to build a fire." He got up and began searching nearby, finding little of use. Loki searched the wreckage pulling parts from the jet, pieces that could be used to keep a fire going. By time Thor returned they had just enough for a fire. With the emergency kit kept in the back of the plane, Loki used some flints to get a spark and with a few minutes of huffing, he got them to take to the brush. The flames roared to life, warming their chilled hands. Though he wasn't fond of it, him and Thor sat huddled together for warmth. The close contact was their only hope for surviving the night.  
  
    Loki cursed the amulet that hung and clinked against Thor's armor. Because of it's accursed spell, he was stuck as helpless as a human. He sighed, but complaining about it was just a waste of hot air so he kept quiet. Though the night did not remain the same. Off in the distance, howls cracked through the silence of the woods. The cry of wolves preparing for a night's hunt.  
  
    Loki tensed with worry.  
  
    Thor tossed a stick onto the fire "Do not fret brother. They will not come near." He placed a reassuring hand on Loki's shoulder. "You should get some rest. We have a long walk come morning."He spoke softly as he took his cape and draped it around his little brother's shoulders. If it wasn't for the dire situation, Thor would have liked this to last longer, having his little brother need him made him happy.  
  
    Loki unconsciously gripped the hem on Thor's cape and pulled it tighter against him, breaking the chill of the wind. His numb fingers barely bending, his sore hands, leaving dry spot of blood along the thick material. His gaze followed the flickering flames, his eyes fixed on the burning wood with dull interest. His mind pushed the rest of the world out of his notice.


	7. The Wilds - Part 2

  
    Loki couldn't remember when he surrendered to sleep but he did know what stole it from him. Howls broke into his dreams dragging  
him back to the cold realization of their situation. He shivered as he scanned the area. The flames had died down quite a bit but he still had just  
enough light to make out dark silhouettes moving near the plane. Multiple sets of eyes reflected the dim glow of the firelight back at him, low  
warning growls rumbled from their direction.  
  
    He was struck by the sickening realization that the wolves had zoned in on the dead S.H.I.E.L.D agents. One wolf dragged the corpse of  
the pilot out into the open where the others in the pack began tearing away at the frozen flesh. They greedily consumed the easy bounty.  
  
    A hand gripped his arm pulling him back. Loki gasped as Thor claped a hand over his mouth, silencing any sound of surprise so as not  
to alert the wolves. Then slowly letting go of Loki, he reached into the fire withdrawing a burning branch and prepared to wield it against the  
hungry predators.  
  
    Quickly Loki dug around in the frozen snow finding a lose rock and threw it at the biggest and and closest of the wolves. The canine  
yelped, jumping back as the rock impacted it's ribs. It turned with a snarl, slowly approaching the brothers. Soon the other's joined it.  
  
    Loki took up a long sturdy branch from their tiny pile of sticks and stood back to back with Thor as the beasts circled them;  
occasionally lunging for their ankles, snaping and growling. Thor waved the burning branch in the nearest one's face. It backed away as another  
latches it's jaws around the base, narrowly missing his hands. Loki saw the wolf over his should and struck it in the jaw forcing it away from his  
brother.  
  
    The shock of the hit sent sharp pains through his hands causing him to drop his weapon. One of the huge beasts seized upon this chance  
and leapt for his neck. Thor turned in a flash , swinging on the creature. His fist smashed into it's skull. He then quickly  snatched a hold of it's fur  
and twisted the wolf's head until it's neck gave with a sickening crack that echoed in the night.  
  
    The wolf's squirming body fell limp in the snow. The beasts whimpered for their fallen comrade then quickly retreated into the safety of  
the woods.  
  
    Without a thought Loki grabbed a few pieces of wood from their pile and tossed them onto the hot embers. With a little coaxing, the  
embers began eating greedily at the wood. Thor watched his brother in silence taking note of his injured hands. He knew being mortal was hard  
having experienced it before but for someone who never had and in such deadly conditions, he knew Loki was having a hard time adjusting. Out  
here in these mountains, it was life or death even for the well prepared.  A constant struggle for survival.  
  
    Thor inspected their supplies finding the emergency first aid kit. He opened the tiny steel container as he sat beside his little brother.  
"Give me your hands."  
  
    Loki just stared at Thor flexing his hands before finally showing him. Thor examined the injuries and dressed them the best he could.  
Once they made it to the S.H.I.E.L.D facility they both needed medical treatment. Thor unconsciously touched the gash over his eye.  
  
    Loki sighed, reaching into the kit and withdrawing a gauze patch and after cleaning the wound, he gently placed the patch over it  
mumbling "Stubborn fool."  
  
    Thor nodded his appreciation "I'm sorry."  
  
    Loki gave him a look of confusion "What for?"  
  
    "For suspecting you of sabotage. When we crashed I believed you had caused it. I was wrong. I am sorry." Thor's voice held sincerity.

  
    Loki released a breath, watching the cold cloud of air come from his lips "No need for apology. Give my track record, your suspicions  
are just." He shivered again. As the night grew longer, the temperature seemed to drop lower.  
  
    Thor pushed more wood onto the fire, watching the tree line, waiting for the first rays of dawn "When the sun gives rise, we will start  
moving. The base is not far."  
  
  
  
  
  
    When the sun finally gave light to the shadows that infested the mountain peaks, Loki and Thor put out the fire and took up the little bit  
of supplies they had. They began their trek, climbing ridges and steep snowy paths. Thor stepped on loose ground and the snow began to slide,  
taking him with it. Loki snatched a hold of Thor's cape and placed his feet against a rock edge, using it for support as he pulled his brother back  
from the cliff edge. Thor looked down at the massive drop. No one would survive the fall and if they did, the rocks below would surely finish the  
job, the sharp points easily impaling any unlucky body victim.  
  
    When they were both sitting safely, Loki looked out at the view with labored breathes filling his lungs with the winds chill. in the  
corner of his eyes he saw an odd formation not too much further down the hill. Thor smiled when he followed Loki's gaze "Brother, you have  
found out destination."  
  
    Quickly they made way for the building hidden in the snow, camouflaged to look like just another icy rock. A fence made of sensors  
was well placed to surround the perimeter. The two Asgardians accidentally tripped them. A team of soldiers in white surrounded them in seconds,  
sights set on them. The commanding officer stepped forth "State your business."  
  
    Loki and Thor shares a glance before Thor spoke up "We're here to deliver the package sent by Nick Fury."  
  
    The officer watched them closely "That was supposed to arrive at 2100 last night.  
  
    Thor nodded "Our carrier crashed and we are all that survived."  
  
    "Who are you?"  
  
    "I am Thor, son of Odin." He gestured to Loki "This is my brother, Loki. We were sent  by Fury to protect the package."  
  
    The officer was quiet for a moment before asking "And where is this package?"  
  
    Thor reached around his neck and pulled the amulet out. It's silver body glistened in the early rays of dawn. Intricate patterns  
surrounded it's rim, strange markings seemed to dance around the sapphire center.  
  
    The officer held up a hand "Stand down. They're with S.H.I.E.L.D." Then motioned for the brothers to follow as a door opened in the  
side of the mountain. Even though they were approved, the two Asgardains entered with caution. They were escorted to the medical bay where their  
injuries were treated and with them , the amulet's spell wore off.  
  
    Loki's body reacted to the cold by transforming him into his Jotun form. Thor's powers returned as well. They saw to it that the amulet  
was secure then contacted Fury giving him the news. The brothers were then given orders to return to the helicarrier. Even though Fury ordered  
Loki to return as well, Loki smirked, bidding Thor farewell before disappearing once again. Thor sighed boarding the aircraft in silence. He smiled  
to himself. He knew his brother would never willing return to shield and his knew his team would never accept him there. On the way back to  
shield, Thor pondered Loki's reason for joining him on this little mission. Many of Loki's visits end in mischief but this time, what was his goal? It  
left him bewildered. He sighed. What was he to do? He knew not his brother's thoughts and ideals. Was this little visit out of curiousity or more one for the heart? His brother hated him and he accepted that. He knew he was different, always chosing more conventional ways but this was strange even for him. Thor gave up trying to figure it out at least for the moment. Right now he looked forward to returning home and seeing friends.


End file.
